Entre padre e hijo
by Evinawer
Summary: Siempre me ha llamado la atención el periodo de siete años entre la lucha con Célula (Cell) y Majin Buu, sobre todo dentro de la familia Brief. Pequeñas historias sueltas entre Vegeta y Trunks. Espero que os gusten!
1. Chapter 1

_No me gustan los disclaimers (porque aquí creo que son obvios) pero lo pondré... Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son todos creación del genio Akira Toriyama..._

* * *

**Normalidad**

Ciertamente para todo el mundo fue una sorpresa ver que Vegeta quedara en Corporación Cápsula después de la pelea con Célcula, y más sorprendidos aún cuando con el paso del tiempo, el pequeño Trunks fue creciendo con una devoción gigantesca hacia su padre. Era un niño simpático y que parecía llevar una vida normal (sabiendo que, como guerrero, entrenaba, claro).

— Vaya, me cuesta creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo... — dijo Krilín con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Krilín y Yamcha se encontraban en el laboratorio de Bulma. Habían ido para que reparara el televisor viejo del maestro Mutenroshi.

— La verdad es que sí — contestó Bulma, mirando la televisión e improvisándole mejoras.

— Y dónde tienes al pequeño Trunks.

— Ha, ha, ha, ya no es tan pequeño. Está entrenando con Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritó casi con horror Yamcha.

Bulma sonrió. Quizás Vegeta no era el mejor padre del mundo ni el padre que ella en un pasado podía esperar, pero había entrenado a Trunks desde pequeño: le enseñó a tener una alta psicomotricidad, le enseñó a volar, a expulsar energía, a luchar e intentó (digo bien intentó) que fuera ordenado. Sí. Porque lo que Vegeta más detestaba era no ver las cosas en su lugar, cosa que con los genes de Bulma era extremadamente complicado.

— ¡Mamá!

El pequeño Trunks de 6 años apareció en el marco de la puerta, volando y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

— ¡No encuentro mis cereales!

Bulma suspiró. Trunks era adorable, pero también había heredado el mal carácter de Vegeta. Por suerte también tenía su inteligencia, así que aprendía rápido y era muy perspicaz... quizás a veces demasiado. Era un niño explosivo que, junto a Goten, no paraba de hacer travesuras y provocar.

— Primero, me lo pides con más calma y segundo, ¿has mirado bien en la cocina?

— Perdón, mamá. — Bajó la cabecita un poco — Y sí, he mirado en la cocina pero no he encontrado. — Cruzó los brazos al estilo del saiyan mayor de la casa.

— Entonces no quedan, hijo.

El niño se desanimó y dejó caer los brazos pesadamente al lado de su cuerpo.

— Jo...

Justo por detrás de él pasaba Vegeta con una botella de agua. Al ver al otro par de "insectos" en el laboratorio, se quedó en silencio y sin saludar ni nada se dio media vuelta y fue en dirección de la cámara de gravedad de nuevo. Trunks lo miró:

— [¡Papá, ¿dónde vas?!]

— [A entrenar.]

— [¡Pero si ya habíamos acabado!] — el estómago de Trunks rugió un poco.

Vegeta no dijo nada y siguió su camino. Trunks se sintió mal y dejando el marco de la puerta lo siguió. Todavía siendo escuchados por los otros.

— [¡Papá, espera, voy a seguir entrenando contigo!]

— [Ya has terminado por hoy.] — dijo con su típico gesto malhumorado.

— [¡Qué! ¿En serio?] — entonces su estómago rugió de nuevo.

Vegeta sólo afirmó con la cabeza de espaldas.

Dos segundos después el niño volvía al laboratorio, quejándose de que tenía hambre:

— Mamá... tengo hambre...

Bulma, Yamcha y Krilín lo miraron en silencio, sorprendidos. El niño levantó una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

— Hijo... ¿qué le has dicho a tu padre?

— ¿Cómo que qué le he dicho?

Los presentes se miraron.

— No hemos entendido nada...

El niño se rascó detrás de la cabeza mirando al techo. No entendía porque era tan raro, su padre siempre le había hablado así y él le respondía igual cuando estaban a solas. Es verdad que no hablaba igual cuando su madre estaba presente.

— Siempre he hablado así con papá.

Bulma parpadeó dos veces. Lo único que se le ocurría era que fuera el idioma saiyan. Eso la sorprendió gratamente, no sabía que su hijo era bilingüe y menos que Vegeta le estuviera enseñando su lengua.

.

* * *

N/A:

_La relación entre Trunks y Vegeta durante el periodo de paz entre Célula y Majin Buu me ha llamado siempre mucho la atención. Trunks parece adorar a su padre y eso me enternece. _

_Hace tiempo leí un fic en el que Vegeta le hablaba "Saiyan-go" a un bebé Trunks y me encantó la idea de que Trunks pudiera entender el idioma saiyan (aunque parezca no existir en el manga) al igual que Bra (eso lo leí en un cómic de la dibujante Kuri). Aunque quizás sale un poco de la identidad del carácter original, tampoco me pareció mala idea. Era como algo secreto entre padre e hijo, algo que le hiciera estar orgulloso al mayor. Algo que el Trunks del futuro nunca pudo ni podrá hacer. _

_Como bilingüe que soy me dije a mí misma que algún día escribiría algo similar. Y aquí estoy, con mi estilo drabblero sobre esta relación padre e hijo. Por cierto, no creo que haya una especial correlación de tiempo entre cada capítulo :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre hijo y padre**

Trunks y Vegeta estaban en la mesa de la cocina cogiendo un tentempié de medio entreno. Bulma se acercó a ellos en silencio y antes de entrar se dio cuenta de que volvían a hablar "raro". Luego pararon de hablar: ya le habían sentido el ki. Entró como si no los hubiera llegado a escuchar:

— ¡Vaya, qué hacen aquí mis dos hombretones! — Broméo. Estaba claro que estaban comiendo.

Los miró con una sonrisa y ninguna conversación de inicio. Era un silencio incómodo y Bulma se sentía fuera de lugar. Padre e hijo se miraron. Le encantaba que tuvieran esa confidencialidad, pero a veces pensaba que maquinaban algo contra ella (bueno, a veces no se equivocaba), así que prefirió servirse un café e irse de nuevo a su laboratorio.

— Vale, vale, no molesto más...

Con Vegeta no había sacado el tema del reciente bilingüismo descubierto en Trunks. Por un lado se sentía un poco triste porque no se lo había contado, pero por otro lado, quizás Vegeta sentía que era algo que concernía sólo a los saiyan. No quería que le saltara con algo como "yo le enseño lo que me da la gana" o "eso no te incumbe" o "soy el príncipe de los saiyanos y él mi hijo, debe aprenderlo por linaje". Suspiró. Por ahora lo dejaría.

Por otro lado Trunks pensaba que si su madre aprendía esa lengua o se metía dentro de la conversación, dejaría de ser exclusivo entre su padre y él, y eso no le gustaba. Adoraba pensar que hubiera un secreto entre ellos dos y que fuera algo tan exclusivo. Era como la cámara de gravedad, lo que ahí se decía o pasaba, ahí dentro quedaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_Retrocediendo un poco en el tiempo...Justo después de la batalla de Célula (Cell)._

* * *

Vegeta había dejado de entrenar. Después de perder su mayor rival en la batalla contra Célula, sus ganas de luchar habían desaparecido. Ya no tenía meta que lo empujaran a superarse. Gohan era un niñato y era extremadamente fuerte, cosa que más que alentar, lo deprimía.

No estaba siendo él mismo y lo sabía, pero no tenía fuerzas ni de cuestionarse. O desaparecía unos días quién sabe dónde haciendo nada más que mirar las nubes o las estrellas o se quedaba encerrado en su cuarto en Corporación Cápsula, como si no existiera. Siempre pensando y pensando, pero no llegando a ningún punto.

A Bulma le preocupaba esa actitud, sabía a qué se debía. Pero no quería enfrentarse a él, así que lo dejaba tranquilo. Su actitud hacia ella también había cambiado. Alguna vez lo había visto pasarse por el laboratorio y "cotillear" (aunque él no fuera a admitirlo) lo que ella hacía. Suponía que porque no sabía qué hacer. Alguna que otra vez, incluso preguntaba en lo que trabajaba y le daba alguna buena idea gracias a su experiencia intergaláctica durante casi toda su vida.

— Vaya... no lo había pensado de esa manera. Supongo que en la nave de Freezer eso era posible porque el material lo permitía...

En ese momento, interrumpiendo el análisis de Bulma, Trunks se puso a llorar desde su cunita, situada en el mismo laboratorio pero apartada para evitar cualquier daño al pequeño. Bulma se levantó al instante dejando la frase a medias.

— ¡Mama ya va!

Se acercó a la cuna y lo cogió en brazos.

— ¡Vaya, cada vez pesas más campeón!

Vegeta los miraba desde la mesa donde antes estaba Bulma. No se había movido ni un milímetro, no mostraba ninguna expresión, sólo los observaba. Se veían ridículos y débiles. ¡Cómo podía estar en la Tierra perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Peor aún, teniendo una familia! Espera... una familia... un hijo... Trunks... Esos pensamientos se le habían cruzado muchas veces. Esa pequeña bola de carne podía llegar a ser un fuerte guerrero como el Trunks del futuro, de hecho eran la misma persona sólo que ahora todavía era un bebé. Sólo necesitaba ser entrenado adecuadamente. Por un lado, se decía que era su obligación pero por otro, podía dejárselo al hijo de Kakarotto, ya que debía admitir que era un excepcional guerrero y en el futuro alternativo había sido él quien había entrenado a su hijo convirtiéndolo en un luchador fuerte.

En ese momento observó que el niño tenía una especie de robot en la mano y en su llorona rabieta, lo tiró contra la pared haciendo añicos el juguete. Cosa que sorprendió al saiyan mayor: el crío empezaba a tener bastante fuerza ya.

— ¡Hijo, eso no está bi... — pero fue interrumpida por la fuerte mano del semi saiyan — ¡Arg, me haces daño, Trunks!

El niño quitó la mano de la cara de su madre sabiendo que hacía mal y lloró más fuerte, quiriendo golpear o estrujar algo.

Vegeta ya no podía soportar más los gritos de su hijo y salió del sitio. Juraría que el niño parecía más tranquilo. Sólo por no escucharlo, se metió el la cámara de gravedad por acto reflejo, activó la potencia gravitatoria y empezó a dar patadas. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de lo que había retomado. Estaba en su sangre, sí, no podía negarlo. Quizás debía enfocarlo de otra manera, pero no iba a descuidar su cuerpo.

Al cabo de tres horas, decidió acabar su sesión. Había sido muy suave consigo mismo, pero todavía tenía que aclarar muchas cosas y volver a encontrar el total placer en entrenar. Notó que el ki de Bulma todavía seguía en el laboratorio y se dirigió allí con una toalla en su hombro. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entró directamente y se quedó sorprendido del caos que se había organizado allí.

Bulma se giró muy malhumorada:

— ¡Muy bonito! ¡Desapareces cuando más podía necesitar tu ayuda!

Vegeta ignoró su comentario. Ya tenía claro que no iba a hacer de padre y menos de niñera. Miró a su alrededor y había juguetes destrozados y rotos por todos los lados. Luego su hijo yacía dormido en su cunita con un biberón ya vacío en la mano.

— No sabes la guerra que me ha dado... se nota que tiene sangre de saiyan — continuó Bulma despreocupadamente.

Vegeta entonces la miró y ella añadió con una sonrisa:

— Veo que has retomado el entrenamiento — hizo una pausa. — Me alegro. — _Aunque eso implique que vendrás a exigirme más robots y reparaciones de la cámara de gravedad..._

El moreno sólo desvió la mirada.

— El crío tiene fuerza y debe aprender a controlarla.

Bulma asintió. Sabía lo que eso significaba y estaba contenta de que Vegeta adoptara su rol de padre y educara en lo que podía a su hijo, aunque también sabía que él nunca lo admitiría.

.

* * *

N/A:

_Este se sale un poco de la relación Vegeta-Trunks, pero bueno, es en general y ambos están incluídos. _

_Aprovecho y doy gracias a los lectores que me han dejado comentarios, no esperaba que hubiera tantos en tan poco tiempo. Muchas gracias Sora79, Smithback Lg, Sky d y CLS Fanfiction._

_Por cierto CLS, ciertamente concuerdo contigo. De hecho recordemos que el scouter de los saiyans tienen al llegar a la Tierra tiene que ser traducido por Bulma eso significa o que estaba en su lengua o en la de Freezer (que, obviamente, también sabían)._

_¡Hasta la próxima! _


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks ya caminaba perfectamente. Era un regordete saco de pañales que se movía sin parar por toda la casa. Ni siquiera las escaleras se le resistían. El niño evolucionaba muy deprisa y aprendía rápido. Incluso ya era capaz de expresarse claramente aunque no con frases claras, sólo palabras sueltas y gestos. A pesar de su añito y medio, ahí estaba, demostrando la inteligencia que había heredado de ella. Entonces el niño tiró la cuchara de la comida hacia la pared clavándola en el muro y de un manotazo envió el potito de comida a la otra punta de la cocina haciéndolo añicos. También había heredado la fuerza saiyan y el mal genio de Vegeta.

La peliazul suspiró con irritación. Ese día estaba siendo especialmente difícil controlar a Trunks. Desde que le empezaron a salir los colmillos, era un tanto más sensible y agresivo.

— Creo que es hora de llevarte a la cámara de gravedad...

Hacía más de un mes, Vegeta había sentenciado "ya sabe caminar, ya puede entrenar" con claras intenciones de llevárselo a la cámara de gravedad. Bulma se había preocupado de sobremanera. No podía imaginarse a su pequeño bebé recibiendo golpes de su padre. No, eso no. Así que no dejó a Vegeta llevárselo hasta el día en que realmente ella se hizo daño a causa de la fuerza del pequeño. Vegeta se lo había advertido y debía aceptarlo: Trunks necesitaba aprender a controlar su fuerza. Igualmente no estaba segura de los métodos que el saiyan puro iría a utilizar con su hijo y tampoco quería que lo tuviera encerrado todo el día en la cápsula.

Luego, ese último punto no le pareció tan mal. Teniendo ella que gestionar gran parte de la Corporación Cápsula y Trunks no yendo al colegio todavía, no le iba mal que el pequeño estuviera bajo el cuidado del guerrero (y así pasaran más tiempo juntos). Lo importante era que no le quitara ojo y dentro de la cámara de gravedad seguro que no haría ningún estropicio en la casa. Así evitaba también pedirle el favor a su madre, ya que a la mujer cada vez más le costaba más ocuparse de él y desaparecía más a menudo de vacaciones con su padre. "Normal". Así que hizo un pacto con Vegeta: ella escogería los horarios de entreno de Trunks según las horas de comida del pequeño y su disponibilidad en el trabajo. Él añadió que al menos el crío debía entrenar dos horas al día, una por la mañana y otra por la tarde (por ahora). Los primeros días Bulma vigilaba a través de la ventana lo que hacían, pero al ver cómo Vegeta lo entrenaba, una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios. No debía haber desconfiado de él. A pesar de ser un gruñón orgulloso, consideraba bien a su hijo.

Se dirigió con el niño en brazos hacia el templo sagrado de su pareja.

— Mamá tiene que trabajar en el laboratorio, así que papá se hará cargo de ti.

Sin miramientos tecleó un código en la puerta de la cámara que desactivó la gravedad de dentro. Vegeta soltó un rugido molesto:

— ¡BULMA, CÓMO TE...

Pero ésta lo ignoró y soltó a su hijo en el suelo de la sala para luego salir apresuradamente de allí:

— Te dejo a Trunks.

Vegeta se quedó con la cara descuadrada mirando la puerta de la sala y luego mirando a su hijo que se metía la mano en la boca desesperadamente para morderse a sí mismo. El mayor suspiró con un poco de asco.

— [¡Niño, de pie!]

Al oír la voz de su padre, éste lo miró y entendiéndolo se puso de pie. Le encantaba que su padre le hablara diferente que a su madre.

.

* * *

N/A:

_Empecé a poner títulos pero me cansan.. no soy muy original para ellos y total, siendo drabbles, a veces no hacen falta, ¿verdad? Espero que hayáis disfrutado un capítulo más. _

_De nuevo gracias a todos vuestros reviews, Smithback, Luis Carlos, CLS Fanfiction, LG y Sky D. _

_Por cierto, Luis Carlos, exactamente me hice la misma pregunta que tú y tengo varias teorías. La tecnología de los scouters parece más pertenecer a los Tsufurs, robada por los Saiyans y luego apropiada por el imperio de Freezer. Así que es posible que se haya ido traduciendo y sirva también para comprender las otras lenguas... no sé... parece un cacharro multifuncional útil :P Ya preguntaremos a Vegeta o a Bulma, a ver si saben, hahahaha_

_¡Hasta el próximo!_


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba claro que Vegeta no era un padre modelo y le importaba un rábano no serlo. Ya había dejado claro que no se preocuparía por gilipolleces sensibleras terrícolas. Lo único que haría sería entrenar al crío.

— [Vamos, de pie, enano.]

El primer día el niño se quedó mirando a su padre sin entenderlo. Los sonidos que emitía eran totalmente incomprensibles y distintos a los de su madre. Casi le hacían reír porque su padre sonaba diferente a cuando soltaba alguna palabra en casa. En ese momento Vegeta se dio cuenta de un detalle: le había hablado en saiyan. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No tenía ni idea. Hacía años que no lo practicaba, salvo algunos insultos cuando estaba cabreado. Antes sólo lo hablaba con Nappa y Raditz y cuando estaban solos. Desde que aterrizó en la Tierra se había visto obligado a hablar el idioma universal y a aprender a leer la escritura terrícola. Una leve sonrisa se le dibujó en la boca. Quizás era una buena idea después de todo, pero debía tener paciencia entonces.

— [¡De pie!]

El niño siguió sin entender. Vegeta hizo un gesto con la mano señalando hacia arriba. Trunks pudo intuir a lo que se refería y se levantó.

— [Ven aquí.] — dijo moviendo el dedo hacia él.

El niño se dirigió hacia él. Entonces Vegeta se movió más lejos y volvió a decir lo mismo y repitió el gesto. Trunks obediente y por curiosidad lo siguió. Repitió lo mismo pero sin gesticular con el dedo obteniendo un buen resultado. El niño aprendía muy rápido.

— Pa...pa...

Vegeta todavía seguía sorprendido con esa palabra dirigida a él. Nunca hubiera pensado escucharla.

— [Sígueme.]

El saiyan puro se puso a caminar y Trunks lo siguió con algo de dificultad. El saiyan incrementó un poco más su velocidad de marcha y en cuanto el pequeño intentó correr, se metió un guarrazo contra el suelo. Vegeta se quedó quieto esperando la reacción del llorica de su hijo. Sin embargo, esgrimió otra sonrisa cuando pudo ver que no lloró, sino que sin quejarse se levantó y prosiguió a llegar a su padre.

— [Bien, ahora probaremos con gravedad.]

Se dirigió a los comandos y puso una gravedad de 3G. Para cualquier niño eso hubiera sido aplastante, pero el que había ahí tenía sangre saiyan. Ahora bien, el peso que sintió de golpe hizo que se volviera a meter un golpe contra el suelo. Esta vez sintiendo que no se podía levantar fácilmente empezó a lloriquear para decepción de Vegeta.

— [¡No llores por eso y levanta! ¡Ponte de pie, mocoso!]

Trunks reconoció una palabra ya pronunciada antes de todos esos sonidos. Miró a su padre con lagrimones pero éste ni se inmutó y volvió a repetir:

— [De pie. Esto es nada.]

El medio-saiyan se forzó a levantarse. Le estaba costando una maldita barbaridad, pero ya había entendido que su padre no haría nada por ayudarlo, y tampoco quería ayuda. Ese orgullo estaba claro que lo había heredado del mayor. Cuando lo consiguió, su ceño se frunció pronunciadamente y miró a su padre. Luego intento caminar. Se cayó un par de veces, pero le daba igual, se volvía a levantar hasta que llegó a la bota de su padre y la tocó con su mano regordeta.

— [Bien hecho.] — Dijo inexpresivo.

Bulma los estaba mirando desde la ventana (con una escalera) sin saber si interrumpir o no, al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una radiante sonrisa de sorpresa. Vegeta estaba haciendo el papel de padre aunque no se diera cuenta.

.

* * *

N/A:

Bueno, otro capitulillo. No esperéis que tengan correlación o mucho sentido, simplemente voy soltando lo que se me ocurre... hablando de eso, quizás hago otra historia con Goten y Trunks, me molaría intentarlo...

CLS Fanfiction, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu último comentario. La personalidad de Trunks de la saga Buu es muchísimo más interesante que la barbaridad que han hecho en GT. Podríamos aceptar incluso el carácter de Mirai Trunks en la saga Buu. Aunque en mi caso, yendo a la contraria que muchas fans, el "chibi" Trunks me gusta más que Mirai Trunks.

Cybergirl, son adorables... niños... especialmente si son saiyanos... hahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

Trunks ya empezaba a estar habituado al modo de hablar de su padre. Por otra parte, Vegeta se sentía más relajado hablando su lengua materna con su hijo, además de el punto fuerte de no ser entendido por los demás.

— [¿Subo la gravedad?]

— No — le contestó un Trunks bebé que a penas aguantaba la pose que su padre le había dicho de mantener.

— [¿No? Entonces la subo dos G más.]

— [¡Malo!]

— [Sí, mucho.] — Sonrío cínicamente.

En realidad estaba contento de poder oír por primera vez a su hijo hablar su idioma, aunque quizás no era la palabra más esperada.

.

* * *

_N/A:_

_Hoy un capitulillo corto... así que subiré otro luego._

_Sky D: Bulma es así de cotilla, pero está en su naturaleza..._


	7. Chapter 7

Trunks llevaba una temporada insoportable, sus dientes crecían y le dolían. Tenía la tendencia a morder todo cuanto podía y más. Y cabe decir que la boca de un saiyan es muy especial, no intentaba morder, ¡aplastaba!

Bulma no sabía ya cómo calmarlo. La mayoría de cosas que le había dado para morder habían acabado destrozadas en unos minutos. Sus rabietas estaban siendo tan fuertes que hasta Vegeta desapareció del mapa yéndose quién sabe dónde a entrenar. La peliazul no se podía creer que hasta hubiera desistido de entrenarlo por esos días y eso también lo notaba Trunks, así que lloraba más fuerte porque lo echaba de menos.

— Anda, Trunks... ya, cálmate... — dijo una cansada Bulma.

Repentinamente, el niño paró y miró hacia la ventana. Aunque todavía no sabía sentir el ki con precisión, podía intuirlo y supo que su padre había regresado.

— ¡Papa!

Luego señaló hacia fuera del cuarto y se revolvió en los brazos de Bulma, quien lo miró sorprendida y decidió dejarlo en el suelo. El pequeño salió corriendo convencido hacia el pasillo. Bulma debía admitir que había mejorado mucho y ya podía moverse mucho mejor que los niños de su edad. Decidió seguirlo hasta la habitación que compartían Vegeta y ella, y ahí estaba, su guerrero, de pie y con Trunks enganchado a su pierna.

— [¿Qué haces, pequeñajo?]

— ¡Vegeta, has vuelto!

Vegeta la miró.

— Pues claro. — Luego miró a su hijo. — ¿Qué hace?

— Te echaba de menos — sonrió Bulma. — Te notó y vino a buscarte.

— ¿Me notó?

Vegeta lo miró de nuevo y aunque no mostrara nada, estaba orgulloso que su hijo pudiera ya notarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

— ¡Trunks! — gritó una voz aguda con claro enfado.

La gravedad se desactivó de golpe y entró una madre cabreada. Vegeta ni siquiera se atrevió a decir nada al ver a su hijo ser atrapado de la oreja por su madre.

— ¡Qué haces tocándome las cosas del laboratorio, eh!

— ¡Ai, ai, ais, mamá, yo no he hecho nada!

— ¡Y una leche! ¡Me has desprogramado la tableta de análisis!

Un "glups" se escuchó de la garganta del más pequeño. Su mirada bajó hacia el suelo.

— Lo siento... mamá... yo... estaba probando una cosa.

— ¡¿Y qué cosa probabas?! Te he dicho mil y una veces que no puedes entrar así como así a mi laboratorio y tocarme las cosas. — Hizo una pausa para respirar. — Tienes tu propio set de herramientas y millones de juguetes que destrozar si quieres experimentar y jugar.

— Pero lo que yo...

— ¡Ni peros ni peras! ¡Estás castigado! ¡Una semana sin videojuegos ni Goten!

Le soltó la oreja dejándosela notablemente roja por el dolor y salió de muy mal humor. Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Trunks últimamente se había estado llevando unas buenas broncas por parte de Bulma, quien normalmente lo mimaba y lo defendía de su padre.

— [Ya la has liado de nuevo.]

Trunks sólo bajó más la mirada.

Últimamente se había atrevido a cotillear en el laboratorio de su madre y coger alguna que otra cosa. Sabía que era el lugar sagrado de la peliazul, algo así como la cámara de gravedad para su padre. No tenía defensa. Simplemente la había tocado por curiosidad y toquiteando vio que de golpe en la pantalla no había fichas registradas.

— [¿Qué has estado haciendo?]

Trunks se sorprendió de que su padre quisiera saber más, así que le contestó con sinceridad, no podía mentirle.

— [Nada en concreto... Pero me pregunto cómo funcionan las cosas, las abro y las vuelvo a montar, si puedo con alguna mejora.]

Vegeta se sorprendió ante eso. Estaba claro que su hijo había heredado también la inteligencia y la curiosidad de Bulma.

Después de cenar, Trunks se fue enseguida hacia su habitación y Bulma volvió al laboratorio. Vegeta la siguió.

— Vegeta, no estoy de humor... ¿qué necesitas?

— Nada.

Bulma se giró incrédula. Vegeta no iba a su laboratorio si no fuera por que quería alguna cosa. Pero viendo que no decía nada y que no se movía de su pose habitual de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared, volvió a su tarea: reprogramar su tableta.

— El crío ha heredado tu inteligencia.

Bulma suspiró.

— Lo sé... pero igual que le has hecho entender que la cámara de gravedad y nuestra habitación son privados y no se entra sin permiso, quiero que haga lo mismo con mi laboratorio. — No sabía cómo continuar, tenía muchas cosas que quería soltar. — Sé que Trunks es más avanzado que cualquiera de su clase, es un talento desperdiciado en esa escuela.

— ¿Por qué no lo cambias?

— Por que no quiere... Sus amigos...— miró hacia la nada. — No pienso forzarlo pero creo que su potencial puede ser aprovechado. No pido que sea como yo, aunque me encantaría que me superara. A su edad, sabía de mecánica, física y química avanzada y ya tenía mis propios inventos, además de ayudar a mi padre en el laboratorio.

Eso llamó la atención al moreno. Eso confirmaba que su mujer era una maldita genio. Trunks tenía 7 años y era inteligente, pero Bulma era más que eso.

— Déjale estar aquí entonces.

— ¡Qué! ¿Pero no has visto lo que provoca?

— Tú estabas en el laboratorio de tu padre, déjale observarte, que aprenda a no romper. — Hizo un pausa para añadir: — Yo le dejo entrar en la cámara de gravedad.

Eso entró profundo en el corazón de Bulma. Estaba siendo muy egoísta. Incluso Vegeta dejaba entrar a su templo sagrado a su hijo.

— No es lo mismo... Aquí puede poner muchas cosas de la empresa en riesgo...

Vegeta se dio media vuelta y se fue. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su hijo.

— [Trunks, dame algo que hayas modificado.]

— [¿Papá?]

— [Tú sólo dámelo.]

El pelilila se levantó de su silla y le dio algo que parecía un reloj.

— [Era un simple despertador y ahora es un mini intercomunicador, con pantalla holográfica incluida... Lo he hecho con algunos juguetes de por aquí...]

Vegeta lo cogió y salió dirección al laboratorio. Trunks no entendía nada.

— Mírate esto — ofreció el moreno a la peliazul.

Bulma lo cogió reconociendo al instante el objeto. Vegeta le explicó lo que su hijo le había dicho y Bulma encontró las modificaciones. Luego miró a su pareja.

— Vaya... No entiendo por qué nunca me lo ha mostrado.

Vegeta no contestó sabiendo la respuesta. El chaval seguramente no se atrevía a enseñárselo pensando que su madre lo reñiría por destrozar los juguetes o algo así. Siempre los oía discutir sobre ese tema.

Bulma reflexionó, ella había adecuado la habitación de su hijo para que pudiera trabajar en ella y tener su mini espacio de trabajo, justo como ella tenía en su habitación cuando era más joven. Entonces cayó en un detalle: a ella le gustaba trabajar sola, pero no implicaba que a su hijo también. Se levantó con una amplia sonrisa y le regaló un beso en la mejilla para darle las gracias.

.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, otro capítulo donde se me escapa el tema de los drabbles, pero no puedo evitarlo... Por cierto, gracias por todos los comentarios y disculpad la tardanza en subir nuevos capítulos. El trabajo me desborda y aunque ya tengo varios capítulos escritos, no tengo tiempo de subirlos. Como regalo hoy subo dos más ;)

Sora 79, muchas gracias por escribirme un comentario. Yo pensé lo mismo que tú, aunque debo decir que en inglés puedes encontrar más variedad de historias y encontrar momentos Vegeta-Trunks. Y bueno, ya que quieres un saludo... (Se va a su habitación, coge un sobre, mete un saludo dentro, escribe la dirección y se lo envía a Sora79) ¡ya está!

...

Lo siento no soy adivina con las direcciones tranqui.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

Esa mirada maquiavélica la había heredado de su madre. En esos momentos no podía llegar ni a imaginar lo que su retorcida cabecita pensaba en hacer. Quizás no tenían mucha relación fuera de la cámara de gravedad pero podía saber bien cuándo le mentía y cuando planeaba hacer una de las suyas a diferencia de su madre. El ambiente era tenso, peor que en un campo de batalla.

El niño pelilila de cinco años se encontraba en frente de la puerta de la cámara de gravedad con una sonrisa triunfante, esperando a que su padre la abriera para empezar el entrenamiento. Ambos se miraron desafiantes. Vegeta pasó por su lado e introdujo el código para abrir la cápsula. Cuando fue a entrar escuchó un ruido desagradable proviniente de su pie que le erizó la piel. Cuando miró hacia abajo su cara se tornó pálida y un escandaloso grito de terror se hizo escuchar por toda la Corporación Cápsula.

Bulma apareció en poco tiempo intentando saber qué había pasado. Estaba muy preocupada porque Vegeta nunca gritaba así ni aunque estuviera sacando toda su fuerza. La imagen que vio fue un gran shock: el guerrero estaba en el suelo del jardín, con un leve tembleque en el cuerpo, mirando con espanto hacia la cámara de gravedad. Respiraba agitadamente, sudaba a chorreones y le faltaba una bota en uno de los pies. Delante de la puerta estaba su hijo partiéndose de risa y casi ahogándose.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Trunks se calló instantáneamente y tragó saliva. Se había olvidado de huir (y tampoco había pensado en las consecuencias de su travesura). Bulma se acercó hacia el interior de la cámara y vio todo el suelo llego de gusanos de tierra. Delante de ella estaba la bota que había chafado uno.

— ¡Trunks! ¡Cómo has podido hacerle eso a tu padre!

Bulma sabía del asco que le daban los gusanos a Vegeta (en mal planeta había caído). No podía creer que su propio hijo hubiera bromeado con ello. De hecho, ¿cómo lo había averiguado? Nunca había dicho nada (por razones obvias). La peliazul miró furiosa al niño y lo cogió de una oreja lo más fuerte que pudo:

— ¡Ahora mismo vas a limpiar esto y lo vas a dejar como los chorros del oro! ¡Y estás castigado hasta que yo diga lo contrario!

— ¡¿Indefinido?!

— Agradece que ahora mismo tu padre no pueda hablar porque cuando vuelva en sí apuesto que tus entrenamientos se volverán una pesadilla — dijo amenazante.

La peliazul se acercó suavemente a su marido quien estaba casi en coma (no sacaba espuma por la boca por dignidad). Su hijo había cometido sacrilegio en el espacio sagrado del saiyan e iba a ser difícil quitarle ese recuerdo de encima, muy difícil. También iba a ser muy difícil convencerlo de no asesinar a su hijo.

— _Mejor voy construyendo otra cámara de gravedad... me da la sensación que ésta no la va a volver a utilizar nunca más..._

Y de ahí que Vegeta tuviera la cámara de gravedad dentro de la casa de Corporación Cápsula y no fuera en la Saga Buu.


	10. Chapter 10

Vegeta salía de entrenar. Tenía algo de hambre y sabía que si su hijo había llegado de eso que le llamaban escuela, habría merienda en la cocina. Entonces, cruzando la sala de estar, se encontró a Trunks de pie mirando hacia la pared. No era la primera vez que lo encontraba así, había descubierto que era una de las maneras de Bulma de castigarlo.

En ese momento Trunks metió un golpe en la pared dejando un boquete.

— ¡Mamá, no te aguanto! — murmuró al mismo tiempo que bajaba su brazo.

— ¡Te he escuchado, Trunks! Añado dos semanas más.

— Ugh... maldita sea...

— [¿Qué has hecho ya, niño?]

Trunks se giró con cara molesta hacia su padre y le respondió con duda:

— Yo sólo... yo...

— ¡Trunks! ¡En silencio!

Trunks se giró de nuevo hacia la pared de un respingo con las mandíbulas apretadas y replicando entre los dientes:

— Noqueé a un compañero de clase... Podría haberle destrozado la cara, ¡pero no! — Alzó más la voz como si quisiera replicarle a su madre — ¡Me controlé! ¡Sólo le metí un golpe seco en la nuca para que me dejara en paz!

En eso, se oyó una silla moviéndose y unos segundos después una Bulma enfurecida lo cogió de la oreja:

— ¡Trunks, no es la primera vez que te metes en problemas! ¡Tienes que aprender realmente a controlarte!

— ¡Pero si lo hago!

— ¡No me contestes! ¡Siempre acabas hiriendo a un compañero...

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — Se giró suplicante a su padre — ¡Controlo bien lo que hago! ¡Podría machacarlos fácilmente y lo único que reciben es un leve golpe, una caída al suelo o un moratón! ¡Venga ya!

Vegeta veía con algo de diversión la escena, si fuera por él felicitaría a su hijo, mejor, lo animaría a que les diera más fuerte. Pero viendo a la loca de su mujer estrujando la pobre oreja de su hijo, prefirió no meterse, tenía demasiada hambre para arriesgarse a perder la merienda. Así que dejó a esos dos con la riña y se fue primero a la cocina a merendar. Al regresar la bulla todavía seguía.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, Trunks!

— Mamá... — el niño sabía que iba a perder — Lo siento pero...

— Ni peros ni peras.

Entonces, Vegeta intervino:

— Puesto que no controlas tu fuerza, a la cámara de gravedad, ¡ahora!

— ¡Vegeta! ¡Papá! — se quejaron al mismo tiempo madre e hijo.

— Entrenamiento extra. — Miró a su mujer — ¿Quieres que controle su fuerza? De eso me encargo yo.

Vegeta agarró del cuello de la camisa a su hijo y lo arrastró literalmente a la cámara de gravedad. Bulma parpadeó varias veces sorprendida de que Vegeta quisiera aleccionar a su hijo... y menos por haberse metido en una pelea en la escuela. Su cara cambió a una sonrisa radiante.

— _Quizás ya está asumiendo bien las normas de la Tierra y el rol de padre..._

Una vez en la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta soltó a su hijo con desgana, éste se levantó sacudiéndose el pantalón y habló con una sonrisa a su padre:

— [¡Gracias, papá por salvarme!]

— Hmph — soltó cruzándose de brazos.

Vegeta sabía que, aunque su hijo era muy social en ese estúpido centro de niños, era un crío diferente a ellos y muchas veces había venido a los entrenamientos soltando toda la frustración que durante el día retenía. Criticándolos a cada golpe que soltaba y metiéndoles una santa paliza imaginaria, el niño se volvía más fuerte a la vez que se relajaba.

— [Son unos estúpidos débiles pero lo que más me revienta es que tengo que aparentar ser un empollón rico... ]

Miró a su padre quien no se movió, sabiendo que eso significaba que podía seguir hablándole. Le encantaba poder contarle a su padre los "problemas" que tenía en la escuela. Sabía perfectamente que, a diferencia de su madre, él no lo iba a reñir por eso.

— [Ese idiota al que noqueé se estaba metiendo conmigo... Normalmente les meto tajadas verbales y se callan pero ése se cree más fuerte porque hace Artes Marciales. Así que le demostré que lo que él hacía en realidad era una mariconada.]— Continuó con orgullo el pelilila. Eso hizo soltar un bufido de superioridad a Vegeta. Entonces el pequeño se puso en posición de ataque y representó la pelea: — [Él me lanzó un puñetazo que esquivé sin dificultad, y con la palma de la mano lo empujé lo suficientemente fuerte para que cayera al suelo, me reí en su cara y al darme la vuelta me fue a atacar por la espalda, el muy cobarde. Pero lo pude sentir y entonces me moví al lado y al pasar su cabeza debajo de mi brazo, lo noqueé con la palma de mi mano. ¡Ves! ¡Me controlé!] — Acabó la narración triunfante.

Vegeta ya había comenzado a augmentar la gravedad de la sala. Aunque normalmente le daban igual las historias de su hijo y le aburrían, véase irritaban, no le molestaba tanto escucharlo cuando se trataba de alguna pelea en la escuela.

— [Bien, igualmente no te libras del entrenamiento.]

— [¡Sí!] — Dijo contento Trunks. Ahora podría desfogarse.


	11. Chapter 11

Trunks volvía contento de jugar con Goten, demasiado contento. Nada más llegar a su casa, comió algo de la cocina, saludó con un grito en la distancia a su madre y se fue directo a la Cámara de Gravedad.

— [¡Mocoso, no molestes!]

— [Pero, papá, tengo curiosidad por una cosa.]

— [¡Pregúntale a tu madre!]

— [Creo que es algo sólo de los saiyans.]

En el clavo, eso llamó demasiado la atención al Príncipe, quien en seguida bajó la gravedad a 60G y dejó entrar a su hijo. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

— [¡Mira, papá!] — Dijo el niño dándose la vuelta y mostrándole una cola. — [¡Me ha salido esta mañana jugando con Goten!] — Decía contento mientras la movía de un lado al otro.

Vegeta sólo le había visto la cola a su hijo cuando era un bebé, cuando Bulma le había preguntado qué hacer.

— [¿Por qué los saiyans tenemos cola?] — Preguntó curioso el niño.

El moreno respiró profundo y contesto con algo de orgullo:

— [La cola es característica de los Saiyans, cuando hay luna llena nos permite convertirnos en Ozaru, en monos gigantes. Con esa forma incrementamos nuestra fuerza y es el símbolo del poder Saiyan.]

Trunks lo miraba alucinado, con estrellas en los ojos e imaginándose a sí mismo como mono gigante y jugando a King Kong.

— [¡Eso es geniaaaaaaal!]

Entonces se fijó que su padre no la tenía.

— [Pero, papá, si es un símbolo importante del saiyan, ¿por qué tú no tienes?]

Vegeta no esperaba esa pregunta y su semblante cambió. Igualmente respondió:

— [No tiene sentido cuando tu poder traspasa la forma de Ozaru. El estado de Súper Guerrero es más poderoso.]

— [¿Y no la echas de menos?] — Trunks dijo mirando la suya. — [Tiene pinta de ser práctica.]

— [¡Niño, deja ya de molestar!]

El crío metió un respingo y salió de la Cámara de Gravedad. Vegeta no quería admitir que, sí, en efecto, echaba de menos su cola. Había formado parte de él mucho tiempo y desde que llegó a la Tierra no hacía más que arrancársela en cuanto le crecía, ¿por qué si eso lo hacía ver más terrícola?

* * *

Por la noche.

Un temblor se escuchó por toda la casa y luego algo que se derrumbaba. Un minuto más tarde algo gigante hizo sombra a Corporación Cápsula. Un mono gigante se divertía "conduciendo" coches voladores sobre la corporación. Dos voces adultas alzaron la voz:

— ¡Truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunks!

A pesar de que el crío no había perdido la razón, para su sorpresa, esa misma noche su padre le cortó la cola y no dejó que la volviera a tener.


	12. Chapter 12

Bulma se encontraba en la cocina tomando un café mientras observaba a través de la ventana a su hijo Trunks y a Goten jugar. En ese momento un sediento Vegeta apareció y al observar lo que su mujer miraba, frunció el ceño más. Detestaba a Kakarotto y a todo lo que tenía que ver con él, pero había acabado respetando a Gohan y soportando a su segundo hijo también (porque era amigo de Trunks) y lo llamaba "tío Vegeta". Estúpido Kakarotto, ¿¡por qué tenía que estar muerto!? ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de meterle un puñetazo en la cara!

— Vegeta, — la voz de la peliazul lo quitó de su ensimismamiento — creo que Trunks se aprovecha descaradamente de Goten.

El guerrero entonces volvió a la escena de los críos y pudo ver como Trunks parecía contarle algo a Goten (seguramente una mentira), éste se acercaba a un panal de avispas, le daba un golpe y todas salían a picarlo con rabia, en ese mismo momento el pelilila se partía de risa, casi ahogándose.

Vegeta soltó un bufido de orgullo: le encantaba ver a su hijo hacer la puñeta al clon de Kakarotto. Esos momentos eran los mejores. Su hijo tenía ideas de pequeño diablillo. Lástima que se acababan pronto y se ponían en seguida a jugar juntos.

.

* * *

_**Gracias por los cometarios que me dejáis, a veces me sacáis los colores, Sora79, Shadowsakuras y CLSFanfiction.**_

_**Ruphaay, todavía no puedo sacar a Bra, al fin y al cabo aquí no ha nacido. Esta serie se encuadra en la lucha antes de Buu. Pero quizás más adelante hago más drabbles de después de la saga de Buu ya que algunas ideas me han surgido.**_

_**PD: Espero que Dragon Ball Super no me destroce mucho la imagen de Vegeta...**_


End file.
